Healing Their Hearts
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: For once in his life, Jonah Beck was content. He had a amazing girlfriend in his life and had an amazing best friend, The damage was already done on both boys, but with help of Jonah's girlfriend, they heal.


**Healing Their Hearts  
**Chapter One: "Content"

For once in his life, Jonah Beck was content.

He had a good group of friends, was friends with two of his ex-girlfriends who were oddly close as well, and he had a new girlfriend that was supportive of both his music career and his occasional hobby of Ultimate Frisbee. It had been her that had finally let him see that Ultimate, while _real _wasn't. For a long while Jonah had lived in fear of the girl getting jealous of being so close to three girls, and a gay boy who had been crushing on him for three years, in spite of Cyrus' crush having faded away a couple of months ago. But regardless of all that Annie was perfectly okay. Really, she was much more than okay with Cyrus and Jonah.

In his mind, Jonah had finally found a perfect girl. Someone that he was able to be himself with and not worry about upsetting or changing.

Walking into the house, his hand still laced together with his girlfriend's, Jonah called out to let his family. "MOM! I'm home! Annie's here too!"

He waited for a response, not getting anything until a squeal sounded throughout the house. Loud enough to deafen him even from upstairs.

"ANNIE'S HERE!"

Jonah groaned as he heard the voice of his younger brother, with a blond-tipped flash rushing past him to almost jump on his girlfriend. He felt his hand being slapped away as Avi's small arms suddenly wrapped tight around the girl's waist.

"Annie!" Avi beamed, snuggling in.

Jonah shaking his head in annoyed amusement as he watched his brother's head getting a tad too close to his girlfriend's assets.

Annie's face lit up as the boy hugged her. Though she did wiggle trying to get her arms free from the amazingly tight grip. Finally, one was free and came to rest on the blond mop of hair. "Lovely to see you again little Jonah, or should I still be calling you my little prince?"

Avi blushed a little at the nickname, remembering her walking in on him and Jonah having a Disney Binge one lazy Saturday afternoon.

Before he could open his mouth to argue, however, the couple turned and kissed each other sweetly. A kiss that lasted close to a minute without either teen breaking for air. They broke off with smiles, holding each other close in the sweet afterglow of their date night. Meanwhile, Avi was making a face at them and pretending to throw up at the sight of people kissing in front of him. The youth shuddered slightly. It made Jonah and Annie giggle at him before Avi ran off to escape the grossness of a couple. Avi didn't really go far and just hid in the kitchen while listening in to their conversation.

"He is the most adorable thing!" Annie giggled, as she stood next to her boyfriend watching where Avi had wandered off to.

Jonah nodded with a smirk. He cast a sidelong glance before quickly pecking her cheek. "You should really see him when Cyrus comes over,"

"Oh, I did. Your Instagram lives with him, remember? When Avi just wouldn't leave Cy alone, Minecraft this, Roblox that," Annie giggled.

"It's so cute that you two had a _sleepover!_ Cy even tried to have a pillow fight with you until you wimped out. Was a pillow too hard for my sweetie?"

Sucking in both his lips and chewing on them slightly, Jonah's eyes darted around. He stood on his heels, then his toes and looked awkward about Annie mentioning Cyrus sleeping over. The whole deal with their _sleepovers_ was always hard for him to talk about with her; once Jonah even had a mini panic attack. At least both she and Cyrus were there at the time to calm him down before it got out of hand in public. Another reason that he loved her. She was the only one outside of Cyrus that could handle him during those attacks without freaking out.

Poor Avi had nearly cried when he saw one.

"Umm, a-about those _sleepovers_-" Jonah started with a sense of dread.

"Oh, I know all about your _boy _time." Annie cut in with the sweetest smile she had ever given him. Warm enough that Jonah almost kissed her on impulse. "I knew they were going to happen, Cy told me about costume day. Believe me, _I_ wanted to kick TJ's butt for that! Seriously Double Dribble? He's an idiot and Kira's such a bitch to do that to them,"

"B-But…"

Kissing her boyfriend on the lips, Annie continued. "Jonah, what you and Cyrus do during your _boy _time, is your business. Yes I know he's gay and no I'm not concerned about _what _you're doing as long as you keep coming back to me."

Jonah's heart was fluttering. Any panic was washed away in an instant, faster than Andi or Amber could ever have dreamt of making him even smile. He pulled Annie in close and pressed their lips together for a deep kiss full of the utmost passion for the girl; Neither of them wanted to break away but humans _do_ have to breathe. When they broke off Jonah could have sworn there were sparkles in her eyes. "I promise I'll take you on a date every time he needs some help. You're mine, and I'm yours first."

"You don't need to bribe me with a date…" Annie smiled, before cheekily grinning. "But if you are offering… I'm not going to say _no_…"

"Didn't think you would. And I'm guessing, the Spoon won't cut it?" Jonah teased with his smile wide.

"Well, Amber is Amber and all," Annie teased back. "But somewhere a little less crowded with your friends would be nice."

Jonah couldn't disagree. He loved his friends but his ex-girlfriend had a habit of making everything rotate around her, and her family drama's and he didn't want his dates and time with Annie interrupted by the Andi Mack show. Life with Andi Mack was a hurricane that nobody needed to be around; especially someone prone to panic attacks that usually _she_ caused. It was a little shocking to the dark brunette haired boy, that you could date a girl without feeling like you fucked up before you even see her each day

Despite her boyfriend's teasing, Annie rewarded him with a peck on the lips, while taking a little while longer to stare into her boyfriend's beautiful green eyes.

"Such a good boyfriend."

Jonah smirked dopily. "Pick you up at eight tomorrow?"

"Sweetie, we both know you two _won't _be out of bed by eight. AM or PM!" Annie cheekily replied, while matching his grin perfectly. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at eleven. In the _morning_. So be ready, don't have _too_ much boy time baby,"

Jonah blushed awkwardly.

"Babe!" Jonah groaned, trying to find a way to argue against it but he and Cyrus usually ran longer than he originally had expected when Cyrus had expressed _interest _in doing it.

Picking up the purse she'd dropped when Avi grabbed her, Annie swirled around to the door. Her head turned back with a cheeky grin, "Wear something cute. Oh, what am I saying? Anything you wear is cute!"

She swiftly left the Beck home with little more than a wave to the two boys who came to the door to wave her off; Avi climbed upon his brother's back and smiled broadly as Annie left down the front path, calling out goodbyes to her just to tease his brother as she turned the corner. Jonah struggled and tickled Avi as much as he could in between saying he loved her. Annie pulled out her phone when she was out of sight and smirked as she pulled up a contact. A few texts later and a deal was set that three people could benefit from. Though not everything was crystal clear, and a little manipulation was used to get it just the way she wanted it, Annie smiled as the phone slipped back into her back pocket. Two boys at the _beck_ and call for the night was going to be fun once they both found out how this thing was _really_ going to work.

_The Following Morning, _

It was around a quarter to nine when a tired and slightly limping Jonah Beck made his way out of his bedroom and into the kitchen of the Beck household. Everything was still hazy in the morning blur, so the boy was stumbling around a little and crashed into the wall more than once. Jonah slurred something, still half asleep. In that state, he had no idea that his silk boxers were pulled tight with an impossible to miss bulging cock almost tearing the fabric apart or at least force itself past the slit's one button line of defence. There was a large wet patch of precum. Or maybe it was just a drop of lube or cum from the night before. He could feel shivers running up and down his spine from the coldness of the wood beneath his feet. Muttering internally that it was time to wear socks during _boy time_ as one hand rubbed his sleepy face and eyes.

"Morning _J-Jonah_!" Avi teased, pretending to moan out his brother's name in the same vocal range of Cyrus Goodman.

"G'morning little blur of pink…" Jonah yawned with his head against the fridge. His eyes refused to open past a sliver, but his stomach refused to shut up and demanded much-needed substance to recover from its releases. "Where we put… um… foods?"

Avi cocked an eyebrow and grabbed the box of cereal, shaking it. "You mean the _c-e-r-e-a-l_ Jonah?"

"Y-yeah, foodstuff… Where's that kept…?" Jonah mumbled.

Rolling his eyes, Avi shook the cereal box. "Follow the sound, come here Jonah! Come, boy!"

Like a stray dog after food Jonah followed the sound until he hit the marble counter and decided that instead of reeling in pain or being a normal person he would just lay there hanging over the counter mumbling into the cold stone. It took Avi nudging him with the box to get Jonah back up and scooting around.

"Come on, Jonah! sit on the comfy stool. That's it, that's a good stinky teenager."

Avi giggled as the sleepy boy followed his every command like a puppy. He thought about using this Jonah to his advantage often, getting his chores done early or dunking his big brother into a cold pool to wake him up. Once or twice he had the dirtier thought of getting off before Jonah was fully awake but shook it off. Seeing that big dick poking itself around was like torture. He didn't want it near him in any way, but he wanted the size for himself, sick of being a four-inch younger boy. Lately, however, he had been using his sleepy brother puppy to answer his questions about the other half of _boy-time, _who was also his newest crush.

"Soooooo where is _my_ Cyrus? Still hiding in your bed sleeping?"

Avi smirked at the grumble he got but knowing that Cyrus would be snuggled up in the white sheets of his brother's queen-sized bed. His crush always looked relaxed and content after a night with his brother.

It was always hell to keep from taking advantage of Cyrus.

"Mmmm bed," Jonah mumbled.

His little brother snapped his fingers and glared. He wasn't a fan of being ignored like that. "Oi, JJ! Cyrus! Not b-e-d!"

"Mmm? Cyrus… Bed?" Jonah muttered, his voice reminding his younger brother of a zombie in one of the dorkier movies. "Me go… Cyrus… bed?"

Avi waited a little while before asking again. He poured a bowl of cereal for the older boy while eating his own, and poured a second helping just because nobody was there to tell him not to be a piggy. Once he got his brother in position to actually eat, the Beck brothers ate their breakfasts in silence, no noise coming above the clink of spoons of the soft lulling snoring drifting down from the hallway. Cyrus had apparently rolled over to his back, getting louder. When Jonah could finally raise his head more than a few inches, Avi turned to him.

Slapping the hard dick next to him, quickly wiping his hands clean too, Avi stared at Jonah excitedly. "So what did you and your _boyfriend not_ get up to? You were getting really loud last night, I had to jack off three times listening to him!"

"Eww, Avi!" Jonah whined, at the thought of his brother _relieving _himself due to the noises coming from his bedroom. "We just had sex now shhh, you're too loud! The neighbours don't need to hear, they could tell you know?"

"Oh _PLEASE_ JJ!" Avi snorted and nudged him, "The whole town could have heard how loud you were making Cyrus moan, even TJ would be jealous."

Mentioning TJ made them both growl. For different reasons.

"Don't mention him." Jonah hissed, his tiredness ruining some of the annoyance he was trying to purvey as his words slurred a little. "And shh no sexy talks for you now."

"Oh, and why not… did Cyrus use that tongue of yours too much…" Avi giggled, despite knowing of his brother's rules for boy time, which he honestly thought was stupid. Who wouldn't want to do that with the hotness of Cyrus Goodman?

Groaning, Jonah whined. "Don't be weird Avi…"

But Avi wasn't listening and poked the sleepy teen. "So how'd you strip him!? How did it start, when did it start? _TELL MEEEE!_"

A groaning thump was his only response, as Jonah's head dropped down dangerously close to landing in the bowl of cereal. The teen feeling way too tired to be dealing with a pushy young tween about his private life. Nevertheless, his tired mind had seemingly forgotten the word no, and the whole story started to flow from his grumbling lips.

Cyrus Goodman got to the Beck house at a quarter to seven, dropped off by his worried step-father fussing about whether or not Cyrus knew if he was having dinner there or if he should have eaten at home. It took five minutes of reassurance to actually get free of the car, and another ten for the car to actually _leave_ after he went inside. Cyrus was always warmly welcomed like a second son by Jonah's parents; Both knew full well how much the boys needed each other in their lives and how much Jonah had returned to the young carefree boy he once was. Jonah's mother always made cute jokes about them being as good a couple as Annie and Jonah.

All jokes, of course.

They were unaware of anything going on behind closed doors, unlike their youngest son.

Avi already knew that his big brother would be stealing the cute Jewish boy away all night again so took Cyrus by the hand as soon as he entered the door, much to the annoyance of two _needy _teenage males. They sat down for dinner and his efforts were successful in stealing Cyrus's attention, however. Whereas Jonah liked to blabber on about music and sports, Avi knew that Cyrus preferred their little chats about coffee shops and politics. Avi knew how to talk out of his ass and just let Cyrus do the talking, but it worked well enough.

His attempts however amused his father to no end, who knew Avi knew _nothing _about the politics of the United States and was making things up that sounded vaguely similar to what the older boy was saying. He wasn't sure if his youngest had a case of hero-worship or a crush on the older boy, but since he knew he would be getting grandchildren from at least one of his boys, he didn't really care if Cyrus wormed his way into a very well welcomed family spot. The father wasn't planning on telling his wife his suspicions, however, since knowing his wife she would begin the wedding preparations.

After dinner the plan was simple: Jonah's parents left for the night to see some play his father had been forced into seeing by their mother. Avi would be sent to play or locked up in his room out of sight. Jonah and Cyrus would be alone in his room getting down and dirty for the rest of the night.

"How did _that_ plan go wrong?" The teen said to himself.

A whole hour after they planned, his parents were gone after messing up the time and being booked for a later show. That part was fine, they were still gone. One step closer to fucking Cyrus's brains out and getting both his and Cyrus's mental health under full control once more. He did, however, feel stupid for thinking Avi of all people would obey. His idea of '_play'_ meant drag Cyrus into the hot tub and try innocently touching up his best friend.

He hated the fact that he had let _slip _that Cyrus had a thing for nipples with how Avi was now acting.

"_Jonah_!"

Avi cried out around his spoon: "I already KNOW this part!"

His brother just moaned back grouchily. He poured himself another bowl. "Shut up you don't know the full story!"

Avi stopped. "Wh-what did you two do in that hot tub?"

After munching on some of his new cereal, Jonah continued. "Well, it all began when you went to get us drinks…"

Watching as a grumbling Avi climbed up the silvery ladder wearing only a pair of black swimming trunks, Jonah and Cyrus glanced at one another then shot playful smirks for two different reasons. While Cyrus looked back and was perving on the adorable tiny ass that was on display, with the dark soaked fabric sticking skin-tight, his best friend was just waiting until his brother disappeared inside. As he walked away from the pair, grumbling about getting them drinks and giving Jonah time to hit on _his_ crush, Avi made sure to wiggle his butt. Knowing that it would be turning Cyrus on, as it always did, the boy smirked to himself and walked into the house.

Jonah didn't waste a second before getting his plan into action.

"J-JONAH!" Cyrus cried out, biting his lip. Looking down at the bubbly water, he could barely see his best friend's hand as it rubbed up and down his soft cock. "A-A-Avi will be b-back any second!"

"No he won't, he's slower than my grandma drives!" His friend rolled his eyes playfully. Feeling up the hardening cock, Jonah leaned in and locked his lips around Cyrus's pale white neck, with his teeth grazing the flesh. Sucking hard, he loved how it made the Jewish boy moan and wriggle around, craning his head to one side so that Jonah had better access.

As the hot tub warmed them to the core, both teenage boys moaned softly as they began to feel up the other. Dripping wet and being just a little too loud, Cyrus didn't resist as Jonah's hands picked him up by the sides and lifted him onto the brunette's lap. He moaned softly, feeling their cocks pressed together and instinctively started to grind against it.

Seeing Jonah shirtless was once a fantasy for Cyrus, who spent long nights imagining what his crush would look like with fewer articles of clothing. But by now he had seen that sexy body so many times that it didn't instantly take his breath away anymore. Not to say that he didn't _love_ getting to see the smooth, lean muscles on Jonah Beck's chest or the hot member that was currently grinding into his dick.

"Mm gosh, Jonah!" He sighed, shuddering as Jonah sucked his neck. Covering up those hickeys was a bitch.

Jonah loved hearing Cyrus saying his name in such a dirty way, it caused his hips to buck up against the dark-haired boy's dick as it grew to full hardness. Through his green-and-black trunks, his six-inch cock was begging to get out as it had been all day since Annie told him to get off with Cyrus. Licking slowly up his friend's neck, Jonah leaned in to nibble his ear with a cheeky grin.

He could tell by the look in Cyrus's eyes that he wanted so badly to finally just get the kiss he had wanted so badly since meeting the frisbee dork, but Jonah's mind flashed to Annie and he kept attacking the pale neck. Roaming the slim body with his hands, Jonah felt up the boy's back for a while before moving to the front. Smooth and lacking in definition, Cyrus Goodman really was the paragon of cuteness. Jonah's fingers found the small pink nipples and encircled them with his thumbs, brushing against the tiny hard nubs that made his best friend moan. Those nubs were so fun to tease since twisting and pinching them always made the loudest sounds of delight cry out. As the boy rubbed Cyrus's nipples, he could feel how bad their cocks were throbbing against each other beneath the warm water. One of Jonah's hands glided down his fuck buddy's smooth undefined chest then into his blue trunks, wrapping around the five and a half inch cock to give it a few strokes.

"Jonah that fe-feels so nice. Th-thanks again for letting me, um," Cyrus blushed. His entire body shook with pleasure as Jonah's hand gently worked his dick. The warm palm was slick on his cock, jerking it upside down. "Ngh! A-are you sure Annie is _okay_ with us doing _this?_"

Little did he say that the girl had been in contact earlier that day.

"Of course she is, Cy! Annie knows that you don't like, like me anymore and we're just helping each other out. But, uh, sorry about Avi being a little dork. He crushes on you _so_ hard, Cy-guy. It's cute until he keeps getting between me and this," Jonah's hands both moved around into the back of the Jewish boy's trunks, taking a nice handful of Cyrus's soft round ass.

Blushing a deep crimson, Cyrus opened his mouth to speak but quickly found himself thrown back onto his seat. Not that he could focus on the softness and the warm water he was submerged in.

_Avi Beck_ liked him.

Sure, Avi was no Jonah but for that cute thirteen-year-old boy who looked so much like his brother to like him, it was a dream come true.

Jonah's hands went by his sides already acting as if nothing had happened. Even his cheeks were a little red, and the teen gulped while staring at something. When Cyrus followed his gaze, he saw Avi stepping through the back door with a floating-tray in his hands piled high with snacks and drinks. To their luck, the boy had seen nothing. Cyrus and Avi shared a soft smile, though one felt a little shy about it now.

"You're kidding me? _YOU TOLD HIM!?_ That was a secret, Jonah!" Avi screamed quietly in his sleepy big brother's ear. Glaring a little, his cheeks tinged pink. Now Cyrus knew he liked him, in spite of their age difference. After giving Jonah a little shove, Avi crossed his arms.

Nodding along the older boy poked his younger brother. "Mhmm, I told Cy you _like_ him…"

"Jerk face!"

With heavy, tired eyes, Jonah just giggled to himself that something had made his brother mad at him. And that shove was so weak it didn't even make him budge from the stool. Helping himself to a mouthful of cereal, Jonah nodded to himself and tried to remember what came next. Skipping over the parts that Avi already knew about, like them hanging out in the spa for a while longer until someone had accidentally ended up spilling the food and drink into the spa or sitting by the fire for a little to get dry, a smirk touched Jonah's lips. When they were done there the three needed to get dressed. While Avi was extremely open in front of his own family, the boy had shamelessly tugged off his soaking wet trunks to leave his semi-hard four-inch dick and incredibly round twinkish ass showing to Jonah and _heavily _blushing Cyrus on the way to his room. Little did the young boy realize this allowed Jonah to drag his bestie into his room and lock the bedroom door to keep Avi out for the night at long last.

Tired of seeing his big brother struggling to remember the night, the youth prodded his squishy side. "First, I _DON'T_ like Cyrus. He's just funny, and you don't talk to me when he's over. And-"


End file.
